


Raw

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Seto, Confident Joey, Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, Fantasizing, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Some things are better RawWhen Seto stumbles across an erotic ad featuring a matured and very exposed Joey Wheeler, long-buried feelings start to resurface, and Seto finds himself pining for the one person he always swore wasn't worth his time.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 53
Kudos: 198





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Idolized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573612) by [Lafeae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeae/pseuds/Lafeae), [MistressArafax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax). 



> I _should_ be working on finishing the next chapter of "Success Probability 0%", but I've been sick since the first of the year, and this was just sitting in my WIPs almost completed so.... Have this in the meantime.

_ Some things are better Raw. _

Seto Kaiba stared at the bold words, stunned by the two-page centerfold trying to pass itself off as an ad. He would have thought honey a strange product to promote in a dueling magazine, if not for the duelist standing in as a model.

The ad was effective, being both eye-catching and memorable--it had certainly snagged his attention.The businessman in him approved of the ad, but his personal history had him questioning their choice in model.The ad managed to be highly erotic while still being tasteful--neither of which were attributes Seto had ever associated with Joey Wheeler.

Honey-gold eyes smouldered, fringed by gilded bangs that were stylishly tousled to give the subject an almost predatory look. Seto's eyes tracked down the exposed chest, along the border of golden satin that was keeping the ad pg-13. His gaze lingered far too long where the fabric draped strategically over the Mutt's thigh and groin. One hip jutted out, causing the material to dip low enough for a glimpse of a toned Adonis Belt, and Seto's pulse quickened as he imagined the fabric slipping just...a little...further…

The dull  _ boop _ of the intercom shocked him back to the present. Slipping the copy of Duelist Monthly next to his salad on the low coffee table, Seto walked over to his desk to answer the call.

“Yes?”

“Sorry to interrupt your lunch, sir,” his secretary said, “but the representatives from Iso Corp. are here.”

Seto sighed and glanced at his half-eaten salad.

"Give me five minutes and send them in.”

“Yes, sir.”

X

Seto's work-induced trance was interrupted by a sharp knock at his office door.

“Enter.”

Mokuba's head poked in.

“Hey. Are you wrapping up? I was hoping we could watch a movie or something tonight. They've got some new ones on Netflix.”

Seto leaned back in his chair with a sigh and glanced at the spreadsheet he'd spent the last half-hour trying and failing to focus on. Screw it. He could come back at it fresh tomorrow morning. Maybe by then his concentration will have improved.

“Just let me save my progress and pack up a few things.”

“Cool!”

Mokuba stepped the rest of the way into the office and closed the door. He took a seat on the low, black couch off to the side while Seto clicked at his computer. Reaching over and picking up the magazine on the table, Mokuba began leafing through it while he waited.

“Is everything all set for the tournament next month?”

Seto nodded, gathering papers.

“There are a few last minute details Pegasus and I are still working out as far as prizes go, and a few of the minor details need ironing out, but the rest is all set. I have a meeting with him next week to discuss--”

“Holy shit! Is that _ Joey _ ?!”

Seto's head snapped up at Mokuba's shout.

Turning the magazine so Seto could see, he asked, “Did you  _ see _ this?”

Seto cleared his throat and focused on straightening his paperwork.

“Yes."

“I didn't know Joey was even modeling. Did you?”

“No. It's not as though I keep tabs on him. I'm not interested in what the Mutt does for a living.”

“Well, he looks good," Mokuba observed, flipping past the ad. "Yugi was telling me he's been doing well in the circuit, so it's not really surprising that he got a sponsor."

"Mm."

Seto was aware of Joey's standing in the rankings--not that he'd been following his dueling career, but Seto kept tabs on the competition in general. So he knew that Joey had managed to place top three in the last several tournaments he'd entered. He'd even lucked into first a couple of times. But that's all it was as far as Seto was concerned--luck.

Having finished gathering the reports he planned to read over later that night, Seto straightened.

"Ready?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded. "Sweet!"

Mokuba tossed the magazine back where he'd found it. He stood and stretched before heading for the door.

"What are we having for dinner?" Mokuba asked, pulling out his phone.

"I gave the chef the night off. Since you wanted to watch something, we can order in."

"Ok. I'm thinking chinese. What do you think?”

“That’s fine.”

Seto paused as he passed the coffee table, his eyes locking onto the innocuous magazine. Glancing up to see that Mokuba was still absorbed in his phone, Seto swiped up the periodical and hid it in his stack of papers before following his brother to the elevator.

X

It was approaching one in the morning by the time Seto looked up from his pile of paperwork. The smooth black leather of his home office chair groaned with him as he sat back. He still had more documents to go over, but he'd promised Mokuba he'd start getting more sleep, and at this rate he wouldn't be done until at least three.

Rubbing at his eyes, he leaned his elbows on the desktop, skewing the pile of folders sitting there. Bright colors caught his eye between the fanned out pages. Seto's face heated as he dug out the issue of Duelist Monthly and automatically turned to the centerfold.

The stupid Mutt had no business looking that good, he decided.

And he did look good. The 'come and get it' expression, the relaxed posture that was somehow both submissive and predatory, the way the golden satin draped over his groin complimented his sun-kissed skin…all of it drew Seto in.

Seto bit back a groan as his hand crept down to caress the erection forming in his dress pants. He rubbed himself through the material for a few seconds before jerking his hand away. 

A tidal wave of conflicting emotions threatened to overwhelm him as he continued to stare at Joey's picture: shame, lust, irritation at himself for his lack of control, irritation at Joey for being in the stupid ad in the first place.

Why did it have to be  _ him _ , of all people? If it were anyone else in the ad, Seto wouldn't have felt so conflicted. The ad had done its job too well, making Joey look far more appealing than he should. A niggling thought in the far recesses of his mind suggested that perhaps it was the other way around--that Joey's presence was what made the ad so effective--but it was quickly squashed before Seto could dwell on it.

Adjusting himself beneath the desk, he glanced at the knocked over paperwork, debating with himself.

_To hell with it,_ he thought, rising from his seat, magazine in hand. The paperwork would still be there in the morning, and his focus was waning again anyway. Flicking the light off on his way out, Seto left his office and headed down the short hallway to his bedroom.

Once he was sequestered in his room with the door locked, Seto stripped down to his skin and slid beneath satin sheets as sumptuous as the one preserving Joey's modesty in the photo. Seto had kept the lights dimmed, but just bright enough to see by as he stared at the glossy page. Letting his imagination carry him away, he could almost hear Joey's voice.

_ "Ya jus' gonna stare at me, Rich Boy?" _

Seto swallowed. The fingers of the hand not holding the magazine twitched where they rested against his thigh.

_ "In that case, guess I might as well give ya somethin' ta look at." _

In Seto's mind, Joey shifted, causing the sheet to slip a little further, but not far enough. One of Joey's hands dragged through his perfectly tousled hair while the other teased over Joey's chest, tweaking a nipple. Seto imagined taking that hard bud between his teeth before laving it with his tongue.

The daydream continued, and Seto bit his lip, magazine forgotten beside him as his fantasy took on a life of its own. He pictured Joey's hand making it's way slowly down his own body, stopping just before the tent forming beneath the gold sheet. Seto's heart beat loud in the silent room as he imagined Joey's fingers stroking his hidden cock through the material.

_ "Ya want more?" _

Joey's smirk sharpened, and Seto's fingertips dragged along his own hip as he imagined honey-colored eyes boring into his. Then the fabric was gone and Seto focused on the image of Joey with his hand wrapped around his own shaft.

Seto moaned low in his throat as he grabbed his cock and began pumping in time with his imaginary partner.

"Ffffuck…"

His fantasy lost coherency as he worked himself up, his mind a slideshow of erotic images: a sweat-slicked chest heaving from effort; precum beading the crown of Joey's cock; Joey's head thrown back as he came with a curse.

Seto's toes curled into the bed as he climbed. Then the tension snapped, and Seto's head whipped back against his pillows as he came over his stomach. Once his ragged breathing settled, Seto grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on his nightstand and used them to clean up before tossing them in the little trashcan next to his bed.

After turning off the light, Seto closed the magazine and set it next to the tissue box on the nightstand. He slid back into bed with a sigh, and no sooner had he double-checked his alarm before his eyelids drooped, and he fell into a heavy, much needed sleep.

X

Seto had assumed that his sudden attraction to Joey in the ad was just a brief bout of madness, and that by relieving the tension the ad had caused, he’d soon forget about it and move on.

And for a few days, he did.

However, when he fell into bed later that week, absolutely exhausted from a long day of work and fully expecting to pass out the moment his eyes closed, he instead found himself lying there, his never ending to-do list buzzing in his head. He tried to tune out the thoughts, and when that failed, he tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere.

Without prompting, Seto's mind conjured up the image of Joey, and Seto growled, annoyed at himself.

Ignoring his lascivious thoughts and the erection forming in his sleep pants, Seto grabbed a sleeping pill from the bottle in his nightstand. He rolled onto his side and waited for it to take effect, all the while trying to push away intrusive images of Joey.

_ He's not even that attractive... _

_ "That ain't very nice, Kaiba," Joey murmured against his ear. _

_ A calloused hand caressed his chest as Joey pressed against him from behind. Seto tried to tell him to fuck off, but the words stuck in his throat as Joey began kissing the back of his neck. _

_ "Why don't ya jus' admit ya like me?" Joey purred. _

_ "Because I don't," Seto growled. A low moan escaped him when Joey's hand slipped down his pajama bottoms to fondle him. _

_ "Really? Ya want me ta stop then?" _

_ Seto puffed as Joey's fingers teased him to full hardness. _

_ "Don't." _

_ Joey's hand froze, and Seto groaned, his hips hitching forward automatically at the lost stimulation. _

_ "Don't touch ya, or don't stop?" _

_ Seto bit his lip. Joey's tone said he already knew the answer, but he wasn't going to continue until Seto asked for it. _

_ "Don't…stop," Seto whispered. _

_ Humiliation and lust swirled in his chest, but lust won out as Joey's fingers commenced stroking him. Seto felt Joey begin to grind against him from behind, and suddenly he was racing toward orgasm. _

_ "Tell me ya want me," Joey moaned in his ear, his hips jerking in time with his hand. _

_ "W-Wheeler…" Seto gasped as pleasure made his whole body tingle. He writhed against Joey, his hands fisting the sheets. " _ Ah!  _ Fuck...I w-want you. Oh, God,  _ Joey! _ " _

_ Seto shook apart with a long moan, Joey's pleasured wailing in his ear... _

Seto's eyes snapped open at the sound of his alarm. Silencing the noise, Seto sat up and rubbed at his face. His sleep pants stuck to him as he shifted, and his face flushed as his dream came back to him in bits and pieces.

Shit. This was proving to be a bigger problem than he'd thought.

Throwing aside his duvet, Seto stripped off his soiled clothes and marched into his connected bathroom for a much needed shower.

X

"Seto, are you even  _ listening _ to me?"

Seto snapped his attention back to Pegasus, who was clearly irritated. How long had he been zoned out? They'd finished their business over an hour ago and moved on to idle chatter, but Seto could only recall snippets. Seto glanced around Pegasus's veranda as if the answer were hidden in the flowers--flowers. That's what they'd been talking about.

"You were blathering on about your hydrangeas."

"I was," Pegasus drawled. "About five minutes ago. I moved on while you were off communing with the cosmos."

Seto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Pegasus leaned back and sipped his wine.

"Care to share what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing. I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Stress can do that."

Seto snorted.

"If only it were stress. At least  _ that _ I know how to deal with."

Pegasus raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Oh? If it's not stress, then what's got you losing sleep?"

Seto swallowed and looked away.

"It's nothing," he repeated.

"Mmm…that blush on your cheeks says otherwise."

Seto huffed.

"I've been unusually distracted lately. I've tried ignoring it, but now I've started having these…dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

The heat in Seto's cheeks spread to his ears.

"Erotic ones," he muttered.

"Oh? Do tell!" Pegasus said, leaning in with keen interest.

Seto scowled.

"No."

"Aww, you're no fun! At least tell me who you're dreaming about. Is it me?" Pegasus flitted his lashes.

Seto's lips quirked as he snorted.

"You wish."

Pegasus gave a haughty huff.

"Alright then, spill. Who's managed to snag the great Seto Kaiba's elusive attention?"

Seto frowned, debating whether or not to say anything else. Then again, ignoring the issue hadn't worked for him so far. Maybe talking about it would help.

"It's Wheeler."

Pegasus blinked at him.

"Wheeler? As in Joey Wheeler, Yugi's little friend?"

Seto gave an affirmative grunt and crossed his arms.

"But I thought you didn't like Mr. Wheeler."

"I  _ don't _ ," Seto snapped.

But even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. His dreams has been taunting him with the truth he was too stubborn--or perhaps too embarrassed--to admit.

_ "Tell me ya want me…" _

Seto hugged himself tighter.

"At least, I didn't used to," he corrected.

“What’s happened to change your mind?”

Leaning over to rifle through his briefcase, Seto pulled out the dogeared magazine and tossed it onto the glass topped coffee table between them.

Pegasus raised one elegant brow. “Duelist Monthly?”

“Flip to the centerfold.”

Curiosity peaked, Pegasus swiped up the periodical and began flipping through. Seto knew he'd found it when Pegasus’ good eye doubled in size.

“Oh, my! That is scandalous…” he said, tilting the magazine slightly. “No wonder you've been having naughty thoughts.”

Seto groaned and rubbed at his face.

"I don't know what to do, Max. Just the thought of him used to annoy the hell out of me, but lately…" Seto swallowed and dropped his hands, staring up at the latticed overhang as if the answer might project itself up there.

"You're overthinking it. You should listen to your gut--or your groin, as it were."

Seto shook his head.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe one person is distracting me this much--and _ Wheeler _ of all people."

"Yes," Pegasus drawled, "because you've never fixated on anyone or anything else ever.  _ Very _ out of character for you."

Seto glared at him, but Pegasus was still engrossed in the magazine.

"Look, I'm not suggesting you settle down with the man," Pegasus said, "but if he's got you this stirred up, you might as well scratch the itch."

"I can scratch my own itch," Seto dismissed.

"Yes, because that's been working so well for you. Clearly."

Seto said nothing and Pegasus sighed.

"Well, if you're not going to make a move, I might.  _ I've _ got no qualms about Mr. Wheeler. He can  _ raw _ me anytime.”

Seto shot him an irritated look.

”Really, Max?”

Pegasus licked his lips.

“Mm. Absolutely.”

Seto snatched back the magazine and tucked it back into his briefcase.

X

Seto debated with himself as he approached the game shop. Should he mail Wheeler's invitation, or hand it off to Yugi to give to him? He knew the Mutt would get it either way, so it didn't really matter--and yet, he couldn't seem to come to a decision.

The limo rolled to a stop. Straightening his tie with a sigh, Seto opened the car door and strode up to the entrance, glad to see it wasn't overrun with people this early on a weekday morning.

The cheerful bell on the door chimed as Seto stepped into the game shop. Yugi looked up from cashing out a couple of young kids. He gave Seto a quick wave as he finished the transaction.

“Alright, there you go,” Yugi told the two boys. “Good luck!”

“Thanks!” they said.

They didn't even wait to get out the door before ripping open the foil packs. Seto dodged around one when they almost collided, the boy too absorbed in his cards to notice his surroundings.

“Hey, Kaiba!” Yugi greeted. “It's been a while.”

Seto gave Yugi a brief nod.

“Yugi.”

“What brings you to the game shop?” Yugi wondered as Seto stepped up to the counter.

Reaching into his suit jacket, Seto pulled out an envelope sealed with the Kaiba Corp. logo and handed it to Yugi.

“This. I know you've stopped entering Duel Monsters tournaments in general, but you might want to reconsider for this one.”

Yugi’s eyebrows furrowed as he cracked open the seal and glanced at the invitation within.

“You're hosting a new tournament? That's great!”

“D'you holler at me, Yug’?”

Seto froze, his attention snapping toward the ajar door behind the counter where Joey's familiar voice floated out from the backroom. A second later, Joey stepped behind the counter. A dusty black apron protected the t-shirt and jeans he wore beneath. More dust streaked his bare arms, the dark gray standing out against the blonde hairs on his forearms as he leaned against the counter with an easy smile.

“Oh, heya, Kaiba.”

Seto glared at him, ignoring the way his pulse picked up as their eyes met.

“What are you doing here?”

Joey raised his eyebrows and snorted.

“Well, good ta see ya too, Moneybags.”

Seto frowned at the relaxed response. Before he could think of how to respond, he was interrupted by the bell above the door jingling. A delivery man entered with a dolly of boxes and Yugi greeted him by name.

“Be right back, guys,” Yugi excused himself, walking around the counter to sign for the packages.

“So…” Joey drawled, toying with a receipt a customer had left on the counter. “D'I hear somethin’ ‘bout you holdin’ a tournament?”

Smirking, Seto folded his arms over his chest. “You did. What of it?”

Joey shrugged as he began idly folding the piece of paper.

“Been a hot minute since ya put on any events. I know Yug’ll be happy--tournaments always bring in more business ta the area.”

“I'm hoping he'll participate.”

A sly smile pulled up the edges of Joey's lips as he sent the little paper plane crashing to the floor a few feet away.

"He might, seein’ as his friend's runnin’ it.”

Seto's smirk dipped into a frown at the word 'friend’, but he chose to let it go rather than correct him, knowing Joey had only said it to ruffle him.

“Well, it seems you've saved me a stamp. Since you're here, I might as well give you yours, too.”

Seto pulled out an envelope identical to the one he'd given Yugi and held it out for Joey. Joey blinked at it.

“Fer me?”

“I'm handing it to you, aren't I? Take it--before I give it to someone else.”

Joey took the invitation and flipped it over. He ran his fingers over the sealing sticker, feeling the Kaiba Corp. logo embossed on it before slipping it into his back pocket unopened.

“Thought only duelists with skill were allowed in yer tournaments.”

Kaiba raised one cocky eyebrow and re-crossed his arms.

“True, I prefer duelists whose skills are a bit more refined, but you've been creating quite a  _ buzz _ lately in the circuit, so I suppose there's something to be said for  _ raw _ talent after all.”

Joey's eyes grew wide as his face heated up. Rubbing his neck, Joey cleared his throat.

“I take it ya saw my new ad campaign.”

“It was a bit hard to miss,” Seto drawled, “considering it took up two whole pages.”

Swallowing his embarrassment, Joey looked back into Seto's eyes and matched his smirk.

“So, d'ja like what ya saw?”

Seto's expression turned lecherous as his gaze tracked down Joey's body.

“As a matter of fact, I did.”

Joey's eyebrows rose at the candid answer.

“It seems they can make anyone look good with the right lighting and image manipulation.”

Joey snorted and rested his chin in his palm.

“Hate ta break it to ya, Kaiba, but the photo wasn't manipulated; what ya see is what ya get.”

“I don't know what they told you, Mutt, but they always enhance and alter images in advertisements.”

Joey shook his head.

“Not fer these. The whole campaign is designed to drive home the point that their product is natural, unfiltered, so that's how they shot the pics. It's how I landed the gig in the first place. Apparently amber eyes are pretty uncommon, and since I'm also a natural blonde, they figured I'd be perfect. 'F ya look carefully, ya can even see a couple 'a small scars cause they didn't air brush 'em out."

Seto gave Joey a second, longer look, making a mental note to take a closer look at the ad later.

He could grudgingly admit that the Mutt did look pretty good. His blonde hair was stylishly tousled like in the photo rather than the I-couldn't-be-bothered-to-brush-it messy it had been when they were in school. His face had matured and, if the ad were any indication, so had his body.

Seto stifled those thoughts before his imagination ran away with him. He snapped his gaze back up to Joey's face, only to get caught up in eyes far more enticing than they had any right to be.

Joey didn't miss the hungry look. Licking his lips, he watched the way Seto's eyes tracked the movement briefly.

“Got somethin’ fer you, too.”

Joey pulled a small card out of his front pants pocket and held it out between two fingers. Seto hesitated before accepting the card. Reading it, he raised an eyebrow.

“Your business card?”

“My personal number's on the back.” Joey leaned closer, catching a whiff of subtle cologne across the counter. “Ya said ya liked the ad. If ya ever decide ya wanna taste 'a the real deal,” he added with a wink, “you let me know.”

Seto gaped at him. He tried to think of some sort of retort, but any reply he might have made was interrupted when Yugi stepped back around the counter. Seto slipped Joey's card into his pocket as he straightened.

“Sorry about that,” Yugi said.

“No prob,” Joey said. “Kaiba an’ I were jus’ catchin’ up.”

Seto scoffed and turned his full attention to Yugi.

“I'll need to know sooner rather than later if you plan on entering the tournament or not.”

Yugi nodded.

“Of course. I'll make a decision in the next couple of days and let you know. Thanks again for the invite!”

Seto nodded and turned to go.

“We'll talk later, then.”

“Let me get them boxes fer ya, Yug’."

Joey walked over to the stack and lifted two at once. Against his will, Seto's eyes followed, and his pulse skipped at the way Joey's muscles shifted to accommodate the load.

“Thanks, Joey! I appreciate the help.”

“Don't mention it.”

Backpedaling, Joey nudged the backroom's door open with his hip. Joey sent Seto another wink.

“Nice seein’ ya again, Rich Boy.”

Then Joey was gone, and Seto stared at where he'd been. What kind of a game was Wheeler playing at? Shaking off his stupor, Seto sent another nod in Yugi’s general direction before leaving the shop.

X

Seto spent the rest of the day distracted. Joey's business card was a tangible reminder of their conversation, weighing down his trouser pocket more than a thin rectangle of paper logically could.

It had been a bold gambit, one that Seto was finding impossible to ignore. He hadn't planned on revealing his interest so openly, but he also hadn't planned on seeing Joey in person until the tournament, and the encounter had affected him more than he'd anticipated.

Seto's right hand abandoned his keyboard, his fingers tracing over the faint outline of the business card. Frustrated at his lack of discipline, Seto pulled out the card and shoved it into the top drawer of his desk.  _ Out of sight, out of mind, _ he thought as he forced himself back to work.

That mentality lasted about ten minutes, until Seto needed to grab something from the drawer. He tried to ignore it, but the damn card seemed to taunt him

_ "If ya ever decide ya wanna taste 'a the real deal, you let me know.” _

Seto swallowed, his heart racing as he fought with himself. This wasn't like him. Seto Kaiba didn't hesitate in his decisions, and he sure as hell didn't second guess those decisions. He determined what he wanted and he went after it. So why was he hesitating now?

_ "If he's got you this stirred up, you might as well scratch the itch." _

Pulling out the card and his cell, Seto typed in the number scrawled on the back. Swallowing down his anxiety, he hit the call button. He held his breath as it rang.

"Hello?"

Seto froze. Acting on impulse, he hadn't planned what to say, and now that he had Joey on the phone, no words came to him.

"Heeeeel- _ lo _ ?"

Clearing his throat, Seto sat up straighter in his office chair.

"Hi...Wheeler. It's Kaiba." Seto winced at the lame greeting, but pressed on. "Do you have a minute?"

"Ah, hey Moneybags. Yeah, I got a minute. What's up?"

Joey's tone shifted, and the playful, suggestive cadence made Seto's heart rate pick up from a canter to a gallop.

"I have an opening in my schedule tonight, and I was wondering if you were free to grab some dinner."

"Dinner? Sure. I mean, I'll have ta check with my secretary," Joey joked, "but I can prolly squeeze ya in. What time were ya thinkin'?"

"Seven? I could make us reservations at Fireside."

"Sure, I've never been, but I hear the food's pretty fantastic."

"It is. Do you know where it is, or should I pick you up?"

"I'll Google it and meet ya there. Seven ya said, right?"

"Yes--suit and tie is required, though."

"Think I can manage," Joey drawled, and Seto silently cursed at himself.

"I wasn't trying to imply--"

"'S alright," Joey interrupted. "I know my usual style ain't exactly refined. Don't worry, I got a nice suit. I'll see ya at seven."

"See you then."

Seto ended the call and stared at his phone. His own uncertain expression reflected back at him on the smartphone's glossy screen.

X

Seven o'clock.

Glancing up at the small clock in the upper-right corner of his phone screen, he saw it was 6:56. The time since they'd ended their call had blurred, simultaneously crawling and rushing by. Seto was eager for Joey to arrive, even as dread had him counting down the minutes until seven like he was awaiting Armageddon.

At 6:59, the waiter reappeared with Joey in tow. Joey ogled the extravagant, yet tastefully understated decor as he was led to the table, all the while trying not to be obvious about it.

His suit--a smokey gray number over an aubergine button up and brought together with a black and silver, diagonally striped tie--fit him like it had been tailored to him. It wasn't designer, but it was far nicer than Seto had expected, and Joey looked incredible in it. Seto had opted for a sensible black suit, white dress shirt, and ombre blue tie that melted from robin's egg to royal blue.

"You're on time," Seto said by way of greeting. "I'm surprised."

Joey rubbed at the back of his neck as he took the seat opposite Seto that the waiter pulled out for him.

"Actually, I got here twenty minutes ago, but then I took a stroll around the block ta kill some time."

So Seto hadn't been the only one who was early. The thought eased Seto's anxiety a touch. Smirking, he took a sip of wine--his second glass--and eyed Joey boldly over the rim.

"We're you that eager to see me again, Mutt?"

Joey matched Seto's sly expression, and the intensity in his eyes made Seto's stomach flip-flop.

"As eager as you were ta call."

Seto took another sip of his wine as the waiter poured Joey a glass. Joey took a testing sip, and Seto suppressed a laugh at his poorly concealed distaste.

"Not a fan of Chardonnay?"

Joey shrugged and took another sip before setting the glass aside.

"Not much fer wine, ta be honest, but it's okay."

Seto knew the protocols for dining with investors and potential business associates: small talk and polite flattery over drinks, then wheeling and dealing once the food arrived. He assumed the first part held true on dates as well, but that didn't feel right. He had never bothered with empty courtesy with Joey and the others, and he saw no reason to start now. Instead, he asked the question that had been nagging at him ever since he left the game shop.

"Why did you give me your card?"

"Why did ya take it?"

Seto frowned.

"Don't deflect my question with a question."

Joey shrugged and sipped more wine.

"I saw an opportunity an' I took it. Simple as that."

Seto's eyes narrowed.

"What opportunity?"

Joey laughed off Seto's suspicious tone.

"This date's barely started an' already yer gettin' defensive." Joey waved the thought away. "A hot guy was checkin' me out. So I gave 'im my number. That's all."

Ignoring the heat creeping up his neck, Seto protested, "But we hate each other."

Joey snorted, that alluring smirk pulling at his lips.

"That wasn't hate I saw when you were eye-fuckin' me in the game shop."

Seto glared, the heat spreading to his ears.

"I did no such thing."

Joey sighed and folded his arms before leaning on the table.

"Okay. If ya hate me so much, then what're we doin' here, Kaiba?"

Seto swallowed, his heart racing as Joey looked into his eyes with unwavering confidence. In that moment, Seto realized that that confidence was more attractive than all of Joey's physical qualities combined. It's what made him look so damn tempting in the ad, and it was proving even more devastating in person.

Looking away, Seto chewed the inside of his lip.

"I don't actually hate you," he admitted quietly.

"I don't hate you, either. So I'll ask ya again: what're we doin' here?"

Seto looked back. Joey's expression was earnest and a bit curious.

"I don't know," Seto said honestly. "I haven't figured that out yet."

Joey stared him down for a long moment before snorting and picking up his menu.

"Well, when most people go to a restaurant, they tend ta order food. How 'bout we start there an' see how things go, yea?"

Seto nodded, although Joey didn't see it, his eyes tracking over the dinner options. Seto followed suit, if for no other reason than to give himself something to stare at besides Joey. No sooner had they made their selections than the waiter returned to take their order.

Joey took it upon himself to carry the conversation while they waited for their food. He chatted about the last tournament he'd entered before talking up a couple of the new products Yugi had ordered for his shop.

"So you work for Yugi?"

"Part-time, yeah. Gives me a steady income between duelin' and modelin' gigs, and Yug's flexible if I get a last minute job or somethin'."

"So the ad in Duelist Monthly wasn't your first?"

Joey shook his head.

"Been doin' small potatoes stuff fer...a li'l over a year now? But that was my first big promo. An' that ad got me some good exposure, so I'm hopin' it'll land me more work."

"If it was exposure you were after, you certainly achieved it,” Seto muttered, sipping more wine.

Joey laughed at that. His nose crinkled as he beamed at Seto, and Seto almost knocked over his glass as he set it down, his heart racing.

There was a lull in their conversation after the waiter brought out their food. Seto picked at the salmon florentine he'd ordered while Joey heartily dug in to his seafood linguini. Seto stared at Joey as they ate, his stomach hitching when Joey caught him and gave him a knowing smirk.

Swallowing, Joey wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin.

"How's yer food?"

Glancing down at his largely-untouched plate, Seto cleared his throat.

"Good. Yours?"

"Fantastic! This place lives up to its rep."

Seto nodded. He flaked off another piece of fish and popped it into his mouth.

"Ya know, fer a guy who couldn't wait ta invite me out ta dinner," Joey said, swirling the wine in his glass, "ya sure ain't eatin' or sayin' much."

Seto smirked and glanced up from beneath his bangs.

"I didn't feel the need. You were talking enough for both of us."

Joey forked up more food.

"I figured one of us should say somethin', and since  _ you _ were too busy oglin' me…"

Joey laughed as heat crept up Seto's cheeks, but Seto didn't deny it.

"Better eat up," Joey said with a wink. "Can't have dessert if ya don't eat yer dinner."

Seto's dick stirred at the implication, and he jolted when Joey gave his leg a playful nudge under the table. Crossing his legs, Seto focused on finishing his meal, all the while trying and failing to ignore the knowing looks Joey shot his way. Seto felt Joey's foot drag up his calf, and he shot Joey a warning look.

"Stop that," Seto hissed, pulling his legs back.

Joey snickered, polishing off the last of his food.

"Just when I was starting to think you're less annoying than you used to be..." Seto muttered.

Joey laughed, watching Seto pick at his plate. Seto took a few more bites before giving up and pushing his plate away.

"That's all yer eatin'? What? 'S it not good?"

"It's fine," Seto said, pulling out his wallet. "I'm just not very hungry."

"Mind if I finish it?"

Seto pushed the plate toward Joey. Seto drank the last of his wine as Joey made quick work of his leftovers. Joey gave a contented sighed and sat back.

"That was good fish."

"Are you still hungry? You can order dessert if you'd like."

"Nah, I'm fine. Jus' don't like seein' good food go ta waste." Joey's good-natured grin slanted, and he gave Seto a blatant once-over. "Besides, I filled up on eye candy while we were sittin' here."

Seto blushed and signaled the waiter over, fumbling with his card as he handed it off. They paid the bill and left. In the foyer, Seto handed his parking ticket to the valet while Joey stood by, waiting.

"You didn't drive here?" Seto asked as they waited for his car to be brought around.

Joey shook his head.

"Nah. I got a car, but I prefer walkin' when the weather's nice and my destination's close. 'S good exercise. Gotta keep in shape if I wanna keep up the modelin'," he added with a wink.

"Right," Seto agreed, his eyes tracking over Joey's body. He glanced away as the car pulled up. He opened Joey's door for him as the valet filed out.

"Thanks."

Joey let his fingers brush along Seto's hand as he slipped into the passenger's seat. Seto swallowed, catching Joey's mischievous grin before shutting the door and getting in the driver's side.

Seto felt tense the entire drive to the manor. He tried to focus on the road, but part of his attention was acutely aware of Joey in the seat next to him. In close quarters, Seto could smell the woodsy cologne Joey was wearing. Seto breathed in slowly. He could pick out notes of cedar and something vaguely loamy. His pulse picked up, and he pressed the gas a little harder.

All the while Joey made idle chit chat. He praised the restaurant's food and decor and made small talk about the weather before bringing up Seto's upcoming Duel Monsters tournament.

"Can't wait ta see what ya've got planned for it." Joey laughed to himself, adding, "I think I got spoiled havin' my first few major tournaments be hosted by you an' Pegasus. Not ta say the other tourneys I've entered have been  _ bad _ , but they don't have the level of spectacle or cool gimmicks that yours or Pegasus' always do."

Seto frowned and flicked a look at Joey as they stopped before the manor's security gate and waited for the guard to let them in.

"You think my tournaments are gimmicky?"

Joey shrugged.

"Didn't mean it as a bad thing. Sure, they can get a bit over the top sometimes, but in a fun way. Yer tournaments stand out from others; they're more memorable. Hell, people  _ still _ talk about Battle City and the KC Grand Prix. Nationals and stuff have decent prizes and prestige, but they don't have the same level 'a hype that a Kaiba Corp. event does."

Seto smirked as he pulled the car around to the garage.

"If this is your way of sweet talking me, Wheeler, it's working."

Joey snorted and leaned against the window to look at the handful of luxury sports cars in the garage.

"Figures you'd get off on havin' yer ego stroked."

Joey's words inspired all manner of dirty thoughts. The lurid dreams that plagued Seto of late swirled in his mind: Joey's hand wrapped around Seto's cock, Joey's voice whispering lewd encouragements in Seto’s ear, his warmth seeping into Seto as they lay skin to skin...

Seto turned off the ignition and unhooked his seatbelt. Suddenly emboldened, he leaned over Joey and slid his hand up Joey's thigh, stopping just shy of his crotch.

Hovering their lips an inch apart, Seto said, "I'd much rather you stroked something else."

Joey's breath fanned across Seto's face, smelling like the wine. Creeping his fingers higher, Seto smirked when he felt the hot bulge forming in Joey's suit pants twitch.

"We gonna make out in the car like a pair 'a horned up teens," Joey asked, his voice raspy, "or are ya gonna invite me inside?"

Seto pulled back and got out of the car. He clicked the fob on his keys to close the garage door before stepping into the manor. Joey followed a half-step behind, whistling as he looked around the large, pristine kitchen.

"Damn. Don't think I've ever seen this part 'a the manor before. It's nice. Lot's 'a space."

"Do you cook?" Seto asked as they continued through to the foyer and up the grand staircase to the second floor.

"Not much, but on occasion. I like tryin' new recipes every now an' then, mix things up. Eatin' the same food all the time gets old after a while, ya know?"

Seto made an agreeable grunt. He led them down the right corridor toward the back of the estate.

"Hey, uhhhh, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"What?"

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Seto flicked a glance over his shoulder at Joey.

"Brought on what?"

"You hittin' on me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not complainin'. It's jus' that--I know ya said ya never really  _ hated _ me, but you've never seemed ta really  _ like _ me. Now suddenly yer openly checkin' me out, askin' me ta dinner, invitin' me--"

Joey cut off with an  _ oof _ when Seto turned and pushed him up against the wall. Leaning close, Seto pinned Joey with his gaze, his arms boxing Joey in on either side.

"Does it matter why? You seemed interested enough before without knowing my motivation."

"I'm jus' curious. What made ya do a 180 from pickin' fights ta hittin' on me?"

Seto swallowed as he stared into Joey earnest golden eyes.

"It wasn't so much that I didn't like you--I just found you annoying."

Joey's eyebrows shot up to play peek-a-boo with his bangs.

"But...ya don't anymore?"

Seto's lips pursed as he stared at Joey's.

"You're…tolerable now."

"Wow…" Joey drawled, relaxing against the wall. "Way ta sweet talk a guy."

"I--Perhaps my perspective on you has shifted over the last few years."

Joey's eyes lidded, a smirk pulling up the edges of his lips.

"Ya mentioned that Raw ad at the game shop. Ya said ya liked what ya saw."

Seto's heart raced.

"And you said to call if I wanted a taste of the real thing."

Joey leaned forward, shrinking the space between them to centimeters.

"'S that what ya want?" Joey murmured, his lips a breath away from Seto's. "A taste? Go ahead. Take it."

Seto's brain short circuited, panic freezing him in place even as his body pulsed, begging him to move, to take Joey up on the offer. He was so hard already as the tension mounted between them.

"Do somethin'," Joey whispered, deep and raspy. "Or say somethin'. Jus'...gimme  _ some _ thin' ta work with here."

Seto shuddered, the unfiltered lust in Joey's voice making Seto's cock throb. Joey growled and fisted the front of Seto's shirt.

"Fer fuck sake, Seto,  _ touch me _ !"

Faster than thought, Seto pressed his body against Joey's, pinning Joey's back to the wall. Seto moaned as he latched his lips onto Joey's. It was reactive, unrefined-- _ raw. _ He kissed Joey silent, like he'd imagined doing so many times in the past, and the feel of Joey's body melting against Seto's as Joey kissed back was better than a thousand wet dreams

Joey's hips moved in short, quick thrusts. His cock was hot and hard as it rubbed against Seto's hip through their trousers. Seto shifted, aligning his own erection with Joey's, and a deep groan escaped him as he dry humped Joey against the hallway's wood paneling.

It was too much. The tension that had been building up all day rushed through him, and Seto moaned against Joey's neck. He ground harder, faster, driven by the desperate, please sounds falling from Joey's mouth.

"Fuck…fuck...fuck…fuck…" Joey panted, his hands clutching at Seto's ass and shoulder. "Oh,  _ god! _ Se-se-set--mmmm  _ fuck _ !"

Joey shook against Seto. With a final spasm, Joey groaned, resting his forehead on Seto's shoulder and catching his breath.

Seto continued to rock against him, riding the edge. Seto huffed, quiet, needy sounds catching in his throat. Joey carded his fingers through Seto's hair, and the tender gesture tipped Seto over the edge.

Seto had Joey in a vice grip as came. Small tremors persisted even after his orgasm ended, and Joey continued to smooth Seto's hair until his breathing evened out.

"Damn…" Joey sighed, resting his head back against the wall.

Seto silently agreed. They stayed entangled against the wall for another minute until Joey cleared his throat.

"Uhhh, so are we just gonna stand here, or…?"

Pulling back, Seto met Joey's eyes.

"I'm…not sure how to proceed. That wasn't planned."

Joey laughed and flicked bangs out of his face.

"A li'l spontaneity can be nice." Joey smoothed a hand over the wrinkles he'd put in Seto's shirt. "So whaddaya wanna do now?"

Seto shifted, grimacing as his trousers stuck to his legs.

"Change."

Joey laughed again, harder this time, and Seto let slip a small smile.

"Sounds good ta me. Mind if I borrow a pair 'a bottoms? Then maybe we could chill? Watch a movie or somethin'?"

Seto's heart pattered. Until Joey suggested sticking around, Seto hadn't been sure if he'd even wanted him to, but the idea of sitting close and watching a movie together sounded…nice.

"I'm sure I've got something that will fit you."

Seto lead Joey up to his bedroom to change. He pulled out a couple pairs of high-end sweatpants and handed one pair to Joey.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Joey slipped off his soiled trousers and boxer briefs--then paused with the clothes in his hand.

"Uhh, where should I put these?" Joey asked, looking around for a laundry basket but not finding one.

Seto's brain locked up, shocked at Joey's brazenness. Joey stood there, his dick on full display, like it was no big deal, and Seto stared, trying to remember how to form words. Seto had the vague thought that if Joey was this comfortable with nudity, it was no wonder he hadn't minded taking that honey modeling job...

Joey snapped his fingers in front of Seto's face.

"Helloooooo! Earth ta Commander Kaiba."

Seto shook out of his stupor, his face burning. Glancing away, he cleared his throat and nodded toward the connected master bath.

"There's a laundry shoot in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Joey walked away to drop his dirty clothing down the shoot, and Seto slipped out of his own clothes, quickly donning a new pair of briefs. Joey came back as Seto was pulling on the sweatpants. Joey must have dropped the rest of his clothes with the pants, because he returned bare-chested with Seto's sweats slung loose around his hips.

Seto's eyes tracked down Joey's defined chest to where the V of his Adonis belt disappeared under thick fleece. It occurred to Seto that he hadn't given Joey any underwear, and the knowledge that Joey was bare beneath the single article had lust swirling in Seto's belly again, which only intensified when Joey gave him a confident smile.

"Ya need some help?"

Joey stepped close. His fingers brushed against Seto's neck as he tugged Seto's tie lose. Tossing it onto the bed, Joey continued to undress Seto, his fingers deftly undoing Seto's shirt buttons. Joey slipped it off Seto's shoulders before smoothing his hands over the white muscle shirt beneath.

"I showed you mine," Joey prompted, wriggling his eyebrows. "You gonna show me what yer packin' under here?"

Swallowing, Seto grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged it over his head, sending it to join the other clothes on his bed. Joey gave an appreciative whistle.

"Damn. Someone's been hittin' the weights. You  _ definitely _ weren't this beefy in high school."

"You've likewise changed," Seto commented, his eyes tracking over Joey again.

Seto noted the way Joey's own muscles worked as he moved forward to feel up Seto's arms. Joey's hands traveled up, sweeping over Seto's shoulders before lowering to his pecs. Looking into Seto's eyes, Joey brushed his thumbs over Seto's nipples. Seto sucked in a breath, staring back. Joey smirked, circling his thumbs, and Seto's eyes fell shut as he leaned into the touch.

After a moment Joey stepped back and Seto fought the urge to pull Joey against him. Instead, he nodded at the remote sitting on the bedside table.

"Press the top button on that remote."

Eyebrows scrunching, Joey did so, letting out a surprised laugh when a painting opposite the bed shifted up to reveal a large flat-screen TV hidden behind it.

"Damn! That's swanky as fuck."

Seto smirked as he settled himself on the bed.

"We have Netflix, Hulu, and movies on-demand. Feel free to pick whatever you want."

"Fuck yeah!"

Joey hopped up on the bed and settled in beside Seto. Seto's body heated as Joey leaned against his side.

"Hey, so do ya like action movies?"

"They're alright. I prefer sci-fi."

"Well, have ya seen Face Off?" Seto shook his head, and Joey's grin grew. "No? Aw man, we should totally watch it, then! It's not sci-fi at all, but there is an advanced face surgery in it? Anyway, it's got Nicholas Cage and John Trivolta in it, and they, like, swap faces, and so a lot of the movie is basically them tryin' ta see who can do a better job of impersonatin' the other. It's great. Not sure if it's on Netflix, but we could always--"

Joey was cut off mid-babble as Seto kissed him. 

"Uhh, or we can keep makin' out," Joey said, running a hand up Seto's chest. "That's cool too."

"Why not both?" Seto asked, stroking Joey's hair.

Joey beamed.

"Both is good."

After a short search through the on-demand movies, Joey found what he'd been looking for. Setting the movie to play, Joey rolled over on top of Seto and leaned down to capture Seto's lips. By the time the credits were rolling on the screen, Seto couldn't have described the movie's plot if his life depended on it--and he couldn't have cared less.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
